Deduplicated storage systems may contain data used during backup and recovery operations. For example, a client may backup its data to the deduplicated storage system. Similarly, the same client may attempt to recover its data from the deduplicated storage system. Recovery times may be at least partially based on how quickly the deduplicated storage system can locate the requested data.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, process, and system for quickly locating data on a deduplicated storage device.